The Perfect Ending
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: "No matter where they went or who they were with, he would always have a special place in his heart just for her." -A goodbye letter dedicated to the many people I've befriended and have been blessed to know in this second home I've called SWAC FF.


As much as I hate to say it, I'm leaving SWAC FF. You all honestly have no idea how hard of a decision this was for me, but at the end of the day, it was for the best. I've spent almost a year and a half here writing- it was my escape from reality. Now, reality is catching up to me and I just can't balance it all out. Before I get into my whole goodbye ramble, I wanted to write a short fic for all of you to remember me by. I credit this entire idea to my good friend DancingRaindrops, who I will talk about later. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you at the bottom. For the final time, I don't own SWAC.

The Perfect Ending

"I do." She whispered, just loud enough for the priest to hear. Her whole face was beaming, a special twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes that one would only have on their wedding day.

The young man holding her hands was just as anxious as she. His blonde hair was styled to perfection just for today's occasion and as he glanced over to the girl across from him, he honestly couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

"Well then, I am pleased to present Jacob and Allison Henderson. You may now kiss the bride." The priest stepped out of the way and watched, along with everyone else, as the happy couple embraced for the first time as husband and wife.

One of the people watching happened to also have blonde hair. And have a past with the bride.

"Chad? Are you alright?" the soft-spoken redhead seated next to him asked.

He tore his eyes away from the bride and groom to look at his own wife. He smiled at her. "Yeah, Carissa, darling. I'm just fine." Chad reached over and grabbed his wife-of-7-month's hand. She laced her fingers with his and he couldn't feel more at peace.

So much had changed over the last 5 years. The once inseparable couple that was Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper had moved on from one another. He settled down with someone special only a matter of months ago, and now she had done the same. Everyone thought that they would end up together forever, but these two had a way of defying the odds. Throughout the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, they discovered that their paths weren't crossed as lovers, but as friends. And that's exactly what they were.

So when the brown eyed girl turned around and locked eyes with the blue eyed boy, he gave her a sweet smile. The girl, all clad in white, blushed and smiled back. Because no matter where they went or who they were with, he would always have a special place in his heart just for her.

It was, without a doubt, the perfect ending to a perfect story.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the last line that I will ever write for SWAC FF. Honestly, I don't think that I could have chosen anything better to describe my time here. I have met so many astounding and amazing people on this website that if I were to name all of them- you would end up getting bored and stop reading this.

When I first came on FF, I was completely dead-set on writing for Sonny with a Chance. At the time, the show had only just begun, and that was when I fell in love with the complex character known as Chad Dylan Cooper. I was a die-hard Channy fan. I read all of the gossip sites, speculated on their relationship, and pretty much became obsessed with everything about the show. SWAC FF isn't just a community- I'd like to think of it as a family that can never stop growing. Everyday someone new shows up and gets welcomed in with open arms, ready to express themselves and showcase their talent.

I've easily read way too many SWAC fics to count, and all of these outstanding writers on here baffle me with how much dedication they have to their stories. I'm going to be really quick and just name a few people out of the hundreds who have touched me during my time here:

Willow- You are amazing. Probably the best moderator/mom I've ever known. You created the forum that so many of us SWAC writers called their homes and since the first day I stumbled in you have been nothing but kind to me. You need to post more stories; the world is deprived of your talent.

Abbie- My Patrick Star buddy. You have no idea how much I miss speaking to you. After Christmas we sort of fell out of contact and I really miss PM-ing back and forth. I know that you have plans to possibly leave, too, and this disappoints me greatly. The FF world is losing another veteran.

Teddy- I've known you since day one. We've done pretty much everything together- even going so far as to write a collab. Sadly, it went unfinished, but I still have all 3 million PM's to prove our hard work. I miss talking to you, also.

Danci- I had to save the best for last. You are, without a doubt, my best friend on here. I absolutely love you and everything about you. I just wish that you had more faith in your writing and stopped doubting your abilities. I never want to lose contact with you and I hope we can make the transition to a different fandom together.

Finally, I just wanted to thank every single one of you reading this. Whenever I got a review or a favorite sent to my inbox, I would jump for joy just because it showed that someone actually cared about what I was writing. You all are incredible and I am going to miss you dearly. This being said, I'm also going to change my penname, since it is no longer relevant. I do plan on perusing different fandoms (possibly Glee) so keep a look out. I will not be deleting any of my SWAC stories; they are parts of me and I feel that it would be wrong to just throw them all away.

I've kept you long enough so I just want to say thank you again. I've enjoyed my time here more than you can even begin to imagine.

Love always,

Chasity/Channy4Ever343


End file.
